Inicio Diferente
by Ali-Lu Kuran Hale
Summary: Una neonata, que no hace caso de sus visiones, no le importa aquel joven rubio no la familia de ojos amarillos, sólo le hace caso a su instinto


**PERSONAJE PRINCIAL DE S.M, los demás son invenciones mias**

**ESTO ES UN AUTO REGALO POR MI CUMPLE! ^_^ **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA FORMA DE VER LA VIDA**

**ESTE:**

_**INICIO DISINTO**_

Sentí el aire en mi cara. Rozaba mi piel con delicadeza.

Piel que ahora la sentía extraña. Mi cuerpo era diferente y la forma con la que captaba todo: el sonido era más nítido, se escuchaban fuertes golpes por todos lados; el olfato era muy fuerte, podía oler pasto y la tierra mojada, la corteza de los árboles y puedo asegurar que hasta los gusanos dentro de ellas.

El viento me trajo un extraño olor y por el éste un dolor en la garganta. Pude distinguir la sed, lo que necesitaba era tomar agua, y para poder hacerlo tenia que pararme de aquel lugar donde me encontraba.

En ese instante abrí lo ojos, y pude ver hasta el mínimo agujero del árbol situado a 3 kilómetros de distancia.

Todo era confuso, no sabia el por qué me encontraba en ese lugar, no sabia el por qué mis sentidos habían cambiado, no sabia el por qué mi cuerpo era distinto y con una extraña textura. Y lo que me preocupaba, no sabia el por qué el dolor de mi garganta era casi insoportable.

Escuche al oriente un riachuelo, y en el momento que decidí correr hacia ese lugar para poder hidratarme, mis piernas actuaron por si solas llevándome hacia mi meta.

La velocidad con la que corría era sorprendente. Apenas y tocaba el suelo, lo que hacia era mas parecido a volar que a correr, y la sensación era increíble. Una excitación y una adrenalina que pocos han experimentado.

No fue ni al minuto cuando yo ya me encofraba frente al líquido vital. Pero no era lo que yo quería, no era lo que yo necesitaba. Metí mi mano al riachuelo y tome un poco de agua, me la lleve a la boca y di un sorbo.

Al tocar mi lengua la escupí, era asquerosa. De un extraño sabor a tierra y no se qué.

No, eso no era lo que me calmaría la sed, pero, ¿qué lo haría?

_Una casa, una familia, gritos, y placer, la sed se calmaba_

Abrí de nuevo los ojos. No supe en momento los cerré, aunque no me importaba, sino que era lo que acababa de ver en mi cabeza.

Mis pies actuaron por si solos, y emprendieron una nueva carrera.

El viento volvió a soplar pero esta vez tenia un penetrante aroma a algo dulce y apetecible, lo cual causo que mi garganta me ardiera mas y que de mi saliera un pequeño gruñido.

Entre los árboles vislumbre la pequeña casa de madera, así que disminuí mi carrera.

Por la ventana pude observar a una pequeña niña, era morenita, cabello quebrado y castaño, y unos ojos grandes y negros. La pequeña no tenía más de 3 años y me miraba con curiosidad desde el segundo piso, con sus pequeñas manos en el vidrio.

-_Alexis ven a dormir ya, niña traviesa, ya es de noche_- - un señor la tomo en sus brazos y la alejo de la ventana.

-_recuérdame no darle pastelillos a ésta princesita después de la cena_- escuche la voz de una mujer y sus pasos al caminar hacía la pareja de padre e hija.

Me acerque a la casa, y cuánto más cerca estaba mas me dolía la garganta. No sabía que era lo que tenía q hacer, mi mente solo pensaba en el delicioso saber que emanaba de la casa. El olor y los latidos de los corazones de aquellas personas – y me percate de que el mío no latía, pero no le tome importancia. – 4 corazones, 4 personas.

Era extraño el hecho de que no se percataran de mi presencia ni cuando entre a la casa.

Me quede en el inicio de las escaleras, esperando algún indicio, cualquier cosa para poder subir.

Dos pares de pasos salieron del cuarto al comenzar una respiración tranquila.

- era verdad lo de los pastelillos, Max, Recuérdame no darle dulce tan tarde

Caminaron hasta la otra ala y se oyó el cerrar de la puerta.

Subí lentamente las escaleras y me acerque a la primera habitación, donde un par de corazones sonaba armoniosamente.

El pasillo era estrecho y decorado con varias pinturas.

Me pare al estar en la puerta y tome la manija para abrirla lentamente. El sonido que hacia era suave y profundo, pero sabia que solamente yo lo escuchaba.

Era una habitación pequeña, donde había una cama individual y una niña de unos 11 años, y en el otro lado una cuna, donde había una bebé, la bebé que escuche de afuera de la casa.

Las dos niñas estaba profundamente dormidas, podía escuchar su respiración perfectamente, delicada y tranquila.

Me acerque a la niña pequeña. Ella se movió e sus sueños. Dando me una exquisita vista de su cuello

La tome en los brazos y ella se despertó, comenzó a llorar, pero no me importo, su cuerpo estaba muy caliente, pero no me quedaba, sólo deje que mi cuerpo actuara por si solo.

Mi boca se acerco a su cuello y la mordí.

No puedo explicar lo que sentí en esos momentos, la sangre recorriendo mi garganta era lo mejor que nunca había pasado. Era un exquisito placer. Un sabor increíble, mi cuerpo se sintió con vida, me sentía en el paraíso.

Pero duro muy poco, la niña ya esta seca, por más que succionaba ya no salía nada.

Un grito me hizo desprenderme del cuerpo sin vida de la bebé

Era la niña que dormía en la cama individual la que había gritado. En el momento en que decidí atacarla también ya me encontraba a su lado con mi boca sobre su garganta y otra vez estaba disfrutando del delicioso sabor de la sangre.

Ella duro un poco más, pero eso no me satisfacía, quería más, más. Quería volver a sentir el éxtasis de una vida recorriendo mi cuerpo, eso era lo que más deseaba.

Eso era lo que yo más necesitaba.

Pero contrario a lo que quería, la niña también se quedo seca. Deje el cuerpo inerte sobre la cama.

Sabía que ya no era humana, sabía que había cambiado, y mi actitud era prueba de ello.

En el psiquiatra donde me encontraba había un tipo que creía en demonio, fantasmas, seres místicos; en vampiros

Vampiro

Era la única explicación que me salía con respecto a lo que yo era. Alguien poderoso, alguien al que todo el mundo le tema.

Para ironía de la vida, llego al cuarto la madre de las niñas.

Su cara era como una pintura extraña, su boca desencajada, ojos abiertos que expresaban miedo, pavor, desorientación, desconcierto. Puedo jurar que vio su vida pasar en esos momentos.

-MAAAX!- grito desesperada y fue hacía mi con el puño alzado. Intento golpearme, pero no sentí nada y ella aúllo de dolor. Pero al parecer eso no la aplacaba, siguió golpeándome, lo cual e molesto

Le tome de los cabellos y la jale hacia mí

-me estas fastidiando – la voz que me salio era ronca y fría

Y también la ataque a ella, pero a diferencia de las niñas le jale las manos para que dejara de moverse tan violentamente. Pero no fue la mejor decisión, ya que escuche un crujido y de la parte de su codo comenzó a sagrar.

Eso me volvió loca y comencé a beber la sangre que emanaba de su brazo pata después seguir con su muñeca y su cuello, quería probar que tan diferente era el sabor en las demás partes del cuerpo.

Todo paresia un drama de una obra de teatro, ya que en ese momento llego el señor,"Max"

-MALDITA COSA, ESTUPIDO SER…..MUERE MALDITA… ESO LO PAGARAS CARO…HIJA DE PUTA

Sus gritos eran desesperantes y siempre diciendo lo mismo.

Cuando termine con el cuerpo de la mujer se lo avente y él quedo enterrado bajo el yacente cuerpo muerto de su esposa.

- Esta es mi nueva vida, y no dejare que cualquier humano interceda en ella

Y fui tras él. No duro mucho, solo seguía gritando cosas sin sentido, cosas que ignore.

El sacar mi apetito no duro más de 20 minutos. Pero fueron los minutos más felices de mi existencia, Salí corriendo del cuarto y rompí todo lo que había a mi alcance solo con estirar los brazos.

La casa se incendio al Salir yo por la puerta principal.

_El joven de ojos rojos, cabello rubio y __cicatrices en la cara me sonreía de nuevo y me estiraba las manos pata que las tomara_

Pero no lo haría, NO

Esta era mi vida, no de nadie más, este era mi renacimiento, una nueva experiencia para mí. Una donde yo era la que mandaba, y nadie me controlaría.

Enterré muy en el fondo de mi mente aquella familia de ojos amarillos, y aquel joven rubio. Para esta nueva vida, no los necesitaría.

**-}**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO, ESPERO SUS REWIES CON MUCHAS ANCIAS**

**GRACIAS PRO LEER**

**ALI-LU HALE!**


End file.
